BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Complete First and Second Seasons
The first and second seasons of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends were released on September 28, 2004 in the USA. The release contains all 39 episodes from the first and second seasons, including loads of special features. Product description : Welcome to Toonville, a place where anything can happen, for the most part. Bloo is here with his friends, Mac, Eduardo, and Wilt, and his girlfriend Jenny Wakeman. And don't forget the bird palm tree thing Coco and Madame Foster's daughter Frankie Foster. : Relive the 39 episodes from the first two seasons, complete with the original music. DVD case description The DVD case has possibly the most complex DVD case of any The Bloo DeTour series. It is a purple background with Mac, Bloo and Jenny waving along with Wilt, Frankie and Eduardo against a red background. Taking the slipcover off reveals a semi-transparent red background. Opening up the digipak show a sleeve with the episode guide, and on the right side are the discs, with Mac on disc 1, Frankie with Bloo on disc 2, Jenny, Wilt, and Eduardo on disc 3, and Bob and Larry on disc 4. Episode guide Disc 1 * "An X-Treme Kick-Off" * "Store Wars" * "The New Member" * "Mr. Harmen and Frankie Get Out!" / "A Bunch of Angry Birds" * "Pizza Hut Deluxe!" / "Eric Cartman's Lottery Ticket" * "Say Cheeze And I Like Chocolate Milk" * "Meat Your HamMakers!" / The SEGA Dreamcast" * "Happy Halloween!" * "Off With Their Heads!" Disc 2 * "Eric Cartman's Girlfriend" * "Trees of Troy" * "Just Set Up the Chairs" / "The Power" * "It's a Foster's Christmas" * "Switching Bodies!" * "Batman" * "The Diary Lock" / "Divide and Conquer" * "Hot Jenny" * "Valentine's Day" / "When Peg-Leg Pete Attacks" * "A Pikachu Makes Love to a Jigglypuff" * "Batman 2" / "Band Blues" * "Good Wilt Hunting" Disc 3 * "My So Called Wife" * "Something is Different with Jenny" * "Mickey Mouse Gets Busted" * "Shed 17" * "Bloo-O-Ween" * "Bloo, Mac, Jenny and Zilla" * "Busted" Disc 4 * "Dinner is Reserved" * "Wilt in Love" * "Batman 3" * "Jenny vs. the Bad Guys" * "Big Sweet and Sexy" * "Death Is a Dumb Jerk" * "Super-Duper Cartoon Fighting" * "Mr. God in Hell" Special features * Audio commentary on all 39 episodes with Bloo J, Lucas M. Soares, art director Craig Kellman, and others * Early pitch reel from 1998, with commentary (on disc 1) * Scripts for "Store Wars", "Batman", and "Dinner is Reserved" * Storyboard artists cut for "A Pikachu Makes Love to a Jigglypuff" * Animatic for "Hot Jenny" * Deleted scenes * Still gallery of animators' sketches * BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Hit & Run video game trailer * Storyboards for: "Store Wars", "A Bunch of Angry Birds", "Pizza Hut Deluxe!", "Eric Cartman's Lottery Ticket", "The SEGA Dreamcast", "Eric Cartman's Girlfriend", "It's a Foster's Christmas", "Switching Bodies!", "Batman", "Hot Jenny", "Dinner is Reserved", "Frankie My Dear", "Batman 3", and "Super-Duper Cartoon Fighting" * Director's cut versions for "Mickey Mouse Gets Busted" and "Bloo-O-Ween" * 1999 animation test * Featurette Easter eggs * On disc one, go to "Episode selection", select "Off With Their Heads!", press up, and a animatic of an unfinished scene originally storyboarded by Craig McCracken will play. * On disc one, go to "Play all" and press left. A additional menu showing edits from the episodes will play. Category:Home media